


Muscle Memories

by ThatOneMawile



Series: Elate Week 2016 [1]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Day 1 Elate Week, F/M, Prompt: Promise || Bond; I swapped it for something better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneMawile/pseuds/ThatOneMawile
Summary: Promise || Bond; I swapped it for something better   He was dozing, body snoozing lightly but mind alert to the tiniest sounds in the abyss. The dark reminded him of the spiders and their bites, which leaves his skin itching and crawling. Something next to him feels like ice, and he curls away from it.   A sharp noise startles him awake. Someone's in the room. Nate feels like he is suffocating in the blanket of darkness over the room. Sharp panicked breaths remind him of the person above him. Rough fingers clutch at his chest, fabric pulling under his relentless grip. Panic fills his stomach as it turns to stone and blue meets brown as he stares at her. Soft delicate hands meet his before blinding pain reaches his senses. Nathan may have nightmares, but sleeping with Elena helps.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time doing any week long writing challenge... it was originally posted on my Tumblr to fulfill the prompt Promise || Bond; I swapped it for something better.

_ He was dozing, body snoozing lightly but mind alert to the tiniest sounds in the abyss. The dark reminded him of the spiders and their bites, which leaves his skin itching and crawling. Something next to him feels like ice, and he curls away from it.  _

 

_ A sharp noise startles him awake. Someone's in the room. Nate feels like he is suffocating in the blanket of darkness over the room. Sharp panicked breaths remind him of the person above him. Rough fingers clutch at his chest, fabric pulling under his relentless grip. Panic fills his stomach as it turns to stone and blue meets brown as he stares at her. Soft delicate hands meet his before blinding pain reaches his senses.  _

 

Nate shot upright, hand flying to the gun he kept under his pillow. Cold hard metal in his hand, his eyes dart nervously around the room, barely lit by the cold moonlight streaming through his thick curtains. Elena's warm body is curled into his but it does nothing to stop the racing of his heart beat. 

 

His shifting wakes Elena who in typical fashion snuggles closer. It was a running joke, Elena was an ice pack and Nate was her heater. Something within her stirs and Nate is left with an armful of dozing reporter.

 

“Hmmmm... “ She murmurs against his chest and he runs his hands through her dirty blond hair to comfort her. “Shhh ‘lena, I’m fine. Just a nightmare, go back to sleep.” 

 

Hands push against his chest and Nate realizes his mistake. Elena rolls him over and pins him down, worry evident in her chocolate eyes. His hand drifts to his chest subconsciously and Elena’s eyes soften. “It was about your ring, wasn’t it”

 

Freezing, Nate’s mind goes into overdrive. Could he tell her, after everything that had happened? All the promises he had broken over one silly man and his legacy. Elena must of realized what he was thinking and her hands drifted to his neck and rubbed it.

 

“I’m Sorry” Nate blurted out, Mind still frozen in time. Elena’s head came down on his collarbone and she nudged his head. “It’s not your fault Nathan, not your fault.”

 

\-------

 

“What’s this?” Elena was holding out a small brown bag, positioned right in front of the door for Nate to see. Her eyes were warm and lips quirked as Nate spluttered his next lines. “I… Is… Is it my birthday or something?” 

 

The bag is thrust closer to his chest. “Just open it Nate.” Elena sounded annoyed at his antics “Stop delaying’

 

“I’m not delaying anything!” He protested but was shut up when lips met his. “Nathan Morgan Drake I love you and all but please, just open the damn bag.”

 

Fingers brushed his as he grabbed it from her clutch and carefully unraveled the packaging. There he found a strong cord, chestnut leather in his shaking hands. Elena tipped her head forwards and kissed his cheek, whispering in his ear “Now you don’t have to break any promise Ntae.” Strong thin figures slipped his wedding ring off and onto the cord before hanging it around his neck and Nate felt like he was home. 

 

“I’m not leaving you, ever. I promise that ‘lena”

  
“I know Nate, I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi on my [tumblr](https://that-one-mawile.tumblr.com)/


End file.
